


blossoming love

by himiko_rem



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, NOT A ONE SHOT, Other, Small Plot, canon plot, crona is non-binary but everyone uses he/him, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiko_rem/pseuds/himiko_rem
Summary: Crona finds themself thinking about Maka more and more, and Maka does think they have a cute smile after all.
Relationships: Crona & Ragnarok (Soul Eater), Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 14





	1. hands brushing by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first crona/maka fanfic!!  
> i will try and add a plot eventually! chapters should come out every day :ppp

Crona walked across the hall, his hand laid across his arm as he stood outside Maka’s apartment room. He slowly brought his hand up to the doorbell, fingers barely brushing the faded wood. Would Maka be mad? What if she was in the middle of something really yimportant?   
“Just ring the doorbell already, you scaredy cat! I’m hungry enough to bare looking at her face, so you better get me some food!” Ragnarok howled at Crona, pulling his hair in multiple directions.  
“O-okay..” Crona softly pressed the doorbell, the ring softly audible from outside the apartment. His legs sunk into the pavement, lightly shaking with anxiety. There was a long pause that felt like hours when the door opened, Maka standing in the doorway.  
“Oh! Crona! Hey! Sorry it took so long to answer, I was making lunch, do you want some?” Maka beamed, her usual smile apparent on her face, brightening up the scene. Crona felt a warm blush rise up his cheeks, a small smile on his face.  
“R-really? Okay. I-I just came here to ask if yo-you could help me with Math? I-If you want to!” His words came out quickly, his legs trembling more than before.   
“Of course! Come in, we can eat lunch and then I’ll help you!”   
Crona nodded and walked inside her apartment, the smell of whatever she was cooking swirling through the air. The place was certainly more cheery than Crona’s cell underneath the school, bright walls and open windows. Maka smiled at him, walking over to the kitchen counter to grab the rice dish she had made, setting two plates down.  
“Soul is doing something with Death the Kid, so he isn’t here today.” Maka said, her gaze still on the plates of food.  
“Oh Oka-Okay. Th-Thanks a lot Maka, you’re really good at cooking.” He sat down next to Maka and brought the chopsticks up to his lips, slowly eating the food. Medusa would usually give him bread or some cheap store-bought  
food for his dinner, he wasn’t used to someone caring enough to make him anything. His cheeks flushed again, continuing to eat the rice.

—-

Once they had finished their meal, Maka had sat on the couch, where Crona now sit, holding out his math notebook. Maka leaned over his shoulder, pointing to something on the paper. Her breath was warm, Crona could feel it hitting his neck.   
“See, you’re getting the hang of it now! Do you think you understand?” She asked , turning her face to his.   
“I-I think i understand.. Thanks a lot Maka!” He responded, setting down the notebook with a sense of accomplishment running through him.   
“I-I should go now!” Crona spoke, standing up abruptly.  
“Huh? No way! We’re gonna hang out Crona!” Maka smiled, grabbing his hand.   
“I.. do want to but seriously, I have to go to my next class.”   
“Ahh! I forgot about that! Come on Crona, let’s run!” She exclaimed, grabbing Crona’s wrist and dashing out of the apartment. Their lunch break had ended 12 minutes ago, leaving 3 minutes to get to their next class. Crona brushed past the fireplace as they left the room, the heat warming up his leg. His mind traveled to the warmth he felt when Maka leaned over his shoulder, when she would hug him or grab his hand, and the warmth on his wrist right now. He liked being warm. 

They made it to class 27 seconds before the bell. It had all ended up okay, and Crona’s mind was still wandering back to Maka throughout class.


	2. valentine’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka asks Crona for help making sweets for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i really like the idea of enby Crona but it’s just really hard to write and kinda confusing for me.. i’m sorrryy!!  
> anyways, i thought this chapter was cute!!!!

Crona was sitting in a desk watching the front of the room absentmindedly. Crona noticed the writing on the board in Ms.Marie’s classroom, February 14th surrounded in poorly made chalk hearts. Today was the 13th. Crona was confused most of the class, not able to focus. What was happening tomorrow? Would there be some kind of battle? Was it bad? His hands made their way to his hair, clutching it in his concentration.  
“Crona? Class ended a few minutes ago.” The soft voice came from Marie, standing over him with a concerned expression.   
“W-what’s the date on the board for?” He hesitantly asked, biting his cheek.  
“Oh Crona, you don’t know!? Tomorrow is Valentine’s day! It’s a special day for friends and partners, people give chocolate and cards out, people also confess to each other, like partners could ask someone to be their Valentine,”  
she smiled down at him, then lowered her voice “I hope a dreamy male comes to the school and asks me out with pounds of chocolate! Kyaaaaa~~!!!” 

——

Crona didn’t know how to deal with Valentine’s day. He should make chocolates for his friends, right? If he didn’t everyone would make fun of him for being a bad friend and then they’d lock him up and then-  
“Crona!” Maka ran up to him, smiling. He turned around to her, awkwardly waving.  
“Crona! Do you think you could help me make cookies? I already made chocolates! I’m giving them to my friends!” She smiled, leaning closer to him.   
“O-Okay.. I-I.. Don’t really know ho-how to ba-a-ke...” Crona admitted, his face turning red. Was he supposed to know how to bake? Would Maka get mad at him now? Would she be sad and cry?   
“It’s okay, I’ll teach you! Come on!” She smiled, turning around.   
“We can bake them at my apartment. Soul’s home, but he helped with the chocolates, so he won’t be in the kitchen too!” Maka added.   
“Okay..!” Crona smiled, rushing after Maka. Maybe baking could be fun.  
“Hey Crona! You better make me food too!” Ragnarok yelled, pounding his fists on Crona’s head.  
“O-Okay... I’ll t.. try..” He muttered, hanging his head down.  
“Stop beating Crona up! You can have some chocolates tomorrow, ‘kay?” Maka leaned in, glaring into Ragnarok’s eyes.   
“Fine! You better be good at it!” Ragnarok dissolved into Crona again. Crona silently followed Maka to her apartment, his nails digging into his palms as he walked, a bad habit of his.   
“We’re here, come on in, I already got the ingredients!” Maka smiled at him, stepping inside her apartment. Crona nodded, following her to the kitchen. Maka pulled out bowls of ingredients ranging from flours, cocoa powder, eggs, milk, and sugar. There were a pan of finished chocolates set to the side, along with some empty heart boxes that Maka was most likely intending to fill with the sweets.  
“Okay! First, we mix the dry ingredients!” She smiled, grabbing a whisk and stirring the ingredients. Crona hesitantly stepped forward.  
“You stir Crona!”  
“I don’t kn-know how...” Crona admitted, turning his head to the side.  
“Just start stirring!” Maka instructed, grabbing Crona’s hand and mixing it with him. Crona’s face grew hotter and hotter as the batter mixed, then when Maka added in the last ingredients she let go of his hand. He would never admit it, but he hated how cold his hand was as Maka let go. He stirred the pot like Maka had showed him, biting his lip and concentrating.   
“That looks good! Let’s put it in the molds and bake it!” Maka smiled at him. A warm smile. Warm hands that softly grabbed the pot and poured it into the molds. A warm heart that showed Crona how to pour the rest. And a warm voice. He liked Maka’s voice.   
“Okay, we have to let it cook now. If you want, you can help me wrap the chocolates! I’m making the chocolate hearts for our friends, but the cookies are for our class, that’s why there are so many!”  
“Okay, I can try to help.. You r-really are nice Maka..” Crona trailed off when Maka brought her hand up and softly patted him on the head, quickly running her fingers through his hair. Crona slightly opened his mouth, frozen in spot.  
“Mhmm!” Maka beamed, taking her hand away and turning back to the chocolate boxes. Crona followed her after a moment, helping box the assorted chocolate sweets, a smile on his complexion for once.   
“You should try one, I have some extras.” Maka suggested, holding out a heart shaped chocolate.   
“Okay..!” Crona took small bites out of the chocolate, eating it.  
“That tasted good.. You’re good at this!” Crona complimented.  
Maka started giggling, looking at Crona.  
“You got chocolate all over your face, jeez!” She grabbed a napkin from the side table and handed it to Crona, who was looking down in embarrassment. He wiped his face as maka tried to contain her laughter. Eventually, Crona let out a few giggles too. 

—-  
Beeeeep! The microwave went off with a loud chime, making Crona jump in fear, Maka giggling.   
“It’s okay Crona, it’s just the cookies are done!”   
“Oh... I get it!” Crona watched as Maka pulled out the mold, popping out the cookies. She then took out the mold Crona had made.  
The cookies were black.  
“I’m sorry Maka!” He wailed, looking at the burnt sweets.   
“Huh? You did great for your first time, Okay? And,” She grabbed a burnt cookie and popped it into her mouth, “It tastes sweet.” Why was Maka being so nice to him? It made him feel warm inside. He never used to feel like that, but now it was usual.   
“I’m sure everyone will enjoy these. Thanks Crona, you were really a big help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have jealous!crona angst?? find out!!! today! \\(//∇//)\


	3. crying at the dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona was jealous. Jealous Maka was so close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is sad!!! ( ﾟдﾟ)also, this is set right before Medusa reaches out to Crona (manipulators....,

Everybody was talking about it, some excited, and some were annoyed. The school was having a valentines dance, to give a break from the meisters and weapons fighting.  
“Father didn’t even make it symmetrical! There are 18 balloons on the left and 19 on the right! There’s no way i’m going.” Death the Kid was ranting to Patty, who was drawing a giraffe on her homework. Crona sighed. A dance sounded hard. He didn’t know how to deal with a dance. He was really bad at interacting with people, not to mention he didn’t know how to dance.  
“What do you mean? We can just take a balloon away on one side! You’re coming Death!!” Maka was attempting to wrestle him to the ground. She wanted everyone to go together. Crona turned back down to his desk where there was a heart box and a cookie. The cookies he had helped make. He still felt guilty he had burnt some, maybe more of Maka’s classes could get them if he hadn’t messed up. The chocolates did taste good, he had already eaten them all.  
“Come on BlackStar!” Tsubaki was convincing him to go to the dance, as he wanted to train.   
“Fine!”   
———-  
Everyone ended up going. The dance wasn’t that fancy, and Crona was wearing the only formal thing he had, the white suit he had worn at the party with Maka. She was wearing a plain black dress. Crona was standing by a table, watching the bowl of punch absentmindedly, bitting his inner cheek. There were so many people here. He couldn’t find Maka either, and he really didn’t feel like talking to any of his other friends. Besides, they were all in the crowd of people. He filled up his 4th glass of punch, slowly drinking the fruity liquid. It was cold, and burnt his tongue. Ragnarok didn’t want to come out either, Crona had given him a bento he bought from the local convenience store earlier so he would be more content. There was loud music playing, when the song switched. Crona didn’t see anything special about the new song, but people began to move to the dance floor, dancing with each other.   
Then Crona saw Maka. He began walking towards her when he realized she was dancing with Soul. He felt his heart flop. Why was he upset? He shouldn’t be, that’s not what friends do, right? He shouldn’t interrupt their dance, so he stood there and watched. He watched as they performed the same strange dance as everyone else. Maka’s hand was on Soul’s shoulder. He probably felt warm. Crona wanted to be the one feeling warm. He wanted Soul to be cold and- Why was he thinking about his friends like that? He clenched his fists, the song seemed like it was going on forever. Then, Soul dipped Maka down. Then he moved closer. And closer.   
And then Crona left. He didn’t want to see their faces meet. He didn’t want to feel cold. He walked for a while till he realized he was at the same wall he sat on with Maka those times. He was crying. Why was he crying? Crona didn’t understand, he really didn’t know how to deal with anything, did he? He swung his feet through the damp air, when it began raining. It sped up until it was pouring, but Crona really didn’t want to go back inside. He didn’t want to see Soul and Maka, seeing them like that made his stomach sink. Tears ran down his cheeks, quickly washed away by the rain.  
He was freezing, without warmth.   
“I’m cold! Why don’t you go back inside, crybaby?” Ragnarok hollered .  
“I don’t wanna go back in.” he muttered, his feet stopping moving.  
“Don’t tell me your jealous! You like the pig girl?”  
“Don’t call her that.. I don’t like her, she’s just my friend.”  
“Then why are you being a crybaby cause you saw her with the other dude?!”   
“I don’t know...” More tears came down Crona’s cheeks.  
“You know she’s just being nice to you because she feels bad for you.” Ragnarok grinned.  
“I-I... S-Sh-She....”  
“She’s probably sad you hang around her so much. I bet she’s crying of happiness right now with sharp teeth.”  
“M-m-maka is ni...ce.”   
“Nobody here cares about you. They just want to study you! I bet all your friends were ordered by teachers. I bet Maka cries every time she gets back from hanging out with you!”  
Crona raised his fist and sharply hit Ragnarok on the nose.  
“S-..Sh-....ut.... UP!”   
“Medusa loves you. Don’t you know she misses you, idiot?! Why don’t you go back to her Crona?”  
Crona didn’t want to talk anymore, vision was blurry from his tears.

“She would never care about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soul didn’t actually kiss her////


	4. panick attacks in the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medusa finds crona again. He doesn’t want to hurt Maka anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh! i hate writing angst, it makes me sad!! it’ll cheer up eventually, promise!

Crona woke up to the sight of his dark and gloomy room, he supposed it fit a gloomy person like himself though. Last night, he had just went back to his room and he never reentered that party. Didn’t Maka want to take a photo of everyone there? He had ruined her plan hadn’t he? Crona’s teeth dig into the sides of his inner cheek, scraping the already rough flesh. He should go visit her to apologize, but what if she didn’t want to see him? Maybe he could leave a note. Crona stood up slowly, grabbing a thin piece of paper and scribbling down his apology, and an excuse that he had to run off to the bathroom. His fists clenched the pencil harder and harder as he wrote, threatening the wood to break soon. Done. He grabbed the letter and stood up, opening his door. He walked through the empty halls, his shoes being the only sound, overtaking the soft whirring of the AC. He took a right and sped up till he reached the stairs, climbing out and stopping at the exit. He knew the basic path to Maka’s apartment, so he should be fine.

——-

Crona had made it to Maka’s apartment, and he was standing outside the door, clutching the note. What if Ragnarok wasn’t lying? What if Maka really did have a hidden hatred for him? He didn’t want to make her sad. His eyes burnt up, small tears running down his cheeks, he probably messed up her plans for the party. His breaths became sharper and sharper, body trembling in fear. He wanted to back to his room. With a few sharp motions, he tore the letter into pieces and threw it onto the ground before dashing back the way he had came, through the paved streets, gasping for air. He was such an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idi-  
“Crona!” That voice was too familiar. His foot skidded, leading him to a stop as he slowly turned around, terrified. Medusa.   
“Oh, Crona, I’ve missed you so much! I’ve been so worried about you!” She cooed, taking confident steps towards him.   
“A-Are... you here to t-a-...ke me back?” His fingernails dug into his lower arm again.   
“Oh, no! It was so considerate of you to be a spy! Crona, do you think you could do something for me?” Her words slithered around through the air, cutting through Crona’s heart and breaking the atmosphere.  
“B-ut... I have friends..” He didn’t want to betray Maka.  
“You’d do it for your mother, wouldn’t you?”

—-

And he did it. He put the snake into her coffee. He betrayed DWMA. He betrayed Maka. He dug his hands further into the pillow, his breaths shallow and sharp. The once peaceful AC was blaring into his ears, attacking him. He clutched the pillow closer, tears escaping down his cheeks. The walls seemed to close in on him, blurring everything out but his thoughts. Everything was too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （＾ω＾）hope u guys liked this chapter!1!! don’t worry, plenty of chapters will be coming out today (who am i talking to? i have a few readers .....


	5. nightmares and running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona doesn’t like having nightmares. He would rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ψ(｀∇´)ψ ahhh!!! this one is kinda graphic if u don’t wanna read it the summary will be at the end notes!!! sorry this one is shorter!!!

“A useless child like you doesn’t deserve to eat.” The walls were rotten, crumbling in on themselves.   
“Look what you did, Crona!” Fists dug into his skin. He would look at the rats scurry across the floor. At  
least they were more free than him. The door would not open. The room was too dark to see his own hands, but he didn’t want to. Who would want to see a horrible failure of a child like him? He didn’t know how to interact with people. He didn’t want to hurt anyone like he was hurt. Like the nail that was driven through his foot.  
Crona awoke in his bed with a gasp, clutching the sheets. He was shaking again, he had experienced another of his night terrors. Slowly, he sunk his head back down and tried to drift back to sleep. Maybe something good would happen to him for once and he would have a sweet dream. Not a nightmare where he woke up sobbing. It was so unfair, sleeping was one of the things that took away the troubles of his mind, yet it displayed such horrid scenes he had tried to forget. Slowly, he drifted away to the world of sleep one more time.  
Maka. He heard her voice. Has he been blessed with a sweet and blissful dream for once? He walked around the corner, eyes scanning for the girl, when he saw a horrible scene. Maka was dead. Holes through her chest and face, her limbs bent in ways they shall never turn, her body turning strange colors. Her head was on his lap. She was okay, right? She would wake up soon. It was nice like this. She wasn’t crying, sad that Crona had betrayed her, she didn’t hate him. The only noise was the gentle buzzing of the flys. A noise that would lull him to sleep, like it always used to. He was lonely again, wasn’t he? He thinks he wants Maka to wake up now. He wants to see her smile to him, run her broken fingers through his matts of hair. He does not wish to see her cry. He doesn’t want to see Maka in pain, but wasn’t she peaceful like this? He always used to wish he could die, back when he lived with Medusa. But when he was with Maka, those thoughts rarely crossed his mind, sure, sometimes he started at a knife for a little too long, but that was simply a habit of his.  
“Crona, what have you done?” Why was soul here?  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“Why have you killed Maka? Why?”  
“Everyone is sad because of you, we will never weep enough.”

——  
Crona had woken up in a sweat, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. It was still dark, but he wouldn’t dare to fall back asleep at this point. Slowly, he rose from his bed, trying to shake the image of Maka from his mind, what if that actually happens? He didn’t want Maka to be sad when she finds out what he has done.   
“I’m gonna.... leave.. far away.” He muttered to nobody in particular, maybe Ragnarok would have heard if it was in the day. He would run far away, so far nobody would ever find him, so he would never hurt anybody again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!!! summary!!! crona has nightmares about maka dying and he decides to run away??? 💕💕💕 thank you guys so much for actually reading this attempt of a story..


	6. making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona learns that even if he runs, Maka will find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKK!!! I LOVE THIS SCENE IN THE ANIME BECAUSE MAKA SAID CRONAS SMILE IS CUTE, so i really had to include that!!!!   
> ( •~•)

He stood at his desk, staring at the photo of him and Maka. He had really been happy then, truly happy. He loves Maka. That was something he couldn’t deny himself any longer. So, he should never hurt the people he loves, because that’s something only wicked and cruel witches will do. Maka hasn’t talked to him since the dance, she had gotten a cold and was assigned to stay home. It was probably his fault, she had looked for him in the rain till she had gotten ill. He never wanted Maka to get ill again, that was why he was running. He wanted to run far away, so nobody would ever have to look at him. Crona didn’t have many belongings, except for the photo of him and Maka. He really did treasure it, but he supposed it would be better to leave it behind for Maka, so he had just walked past the long halls, the same halls he had gotten lost with Marie in. She was really so kind to him, and he had taken advantage of that fact, something he wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself, let alone anyone else forgive him. He fled through the stairs, past the streets, past Maka’s apartment complex, till he had escaped Death City. If he wasn’t here, he couldn’t hurt Maka.   
“So you’re finally going back to Medusa? I couldn’t stand those friends anyways!” Ragnarok celebrated, who had just come out.  
“No. I’ll just stay here, alone.”  
“What are you talking about, idiot?! It’s too hot! Gahhh!!! You’re so dumb!” Crona had walked into the pit, and sat down, head resting on his knees. Ragnarok had been forced to return to his body because of the heat. Maka. He was doing this all for her. And Marie, she was so kind to him, listening to him, while he had to return the favor by planting Medusa’s snake into her cup. Maka’s friends were nice too, but nobody should be friends with such a useless child like himself. His nails dug into his arms, ripping at his sleeves. 

—

When Maka woke up, Crona was gone. He hasn’t taken anything. She clutched the photo in her hand so hard her knuckles lightened to a white shade. He was so happy in that photo, and she was too. Because she loved him. She felt warm when she ran her fingers through his hair, when she hugged him, held his hand. She wanted to hold him.   
“It was all too much for him, couldn’t you tell? He probably ran away.” Soul explained, leaning across the doorframe.  
“He wouldn’t run away! I know he wouldn’t! Shut up!” She cried, bending over. Crona wouldn’t leave her.   
“Maka-“  
She ran. She had to find Crona. He wasn’t sat upon the wall. He wasn’t in the streets. He wasn’t by the fountain. Her face lit up when she realized she could find his soul. She took a deep breath, concentrating.  
There! She found it! He was in the desert, unmoving. What was wrong? She’d help him, no matter what it was. So she ran, ran and ran through the desert.  
“CRONAA!!” She hollered, scanning for any sight of the lavender haired boy, who should stand out amongst the sand. And then she saw the pit, and Crona.   
“CRONA! Why did you run?”   
He turned to her, slowly rising to his feet.  
“All I do is hurt you.. I betrayed you! I put a snake in Marie’s coffee, one of Medusa’s snakes..! Stein went mad because of me, it’s my fault! I don’t do anything right...!” She ran into the pit, grabbing Crona by his collar.   
“Don’t you dare say one more negative thing about yourself!” She cried out, Crona not responding.  
“You think of yourself as someone who is cowardly and weak, yet whenever something happens you put everyone else first,” She hesitated for a moment, “Your smile is cute. You should be happy.”  
“Medusa made you do it! You didn’t want to, did you?”  
Crona paused for a moment, tears running down his face.  
“Don’t you see? She’s my mother! I hate this, but there’s nothing I can do..I’m so tired of hurting people! I don’t wanna betray you again!” Maka smiled, a warm smile. She hugged Crona, wrapping her arms around him.   
“I know you won’t Crona.” After a few more seconds of Crona crying, he fell forwards and wrapped his arms around Maka too.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Crona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we will be getting back to fluff! (for now.... dun dun dun)


	7. sleepover and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka sneaks into Crona’s room and they share his bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i could only get 1 chapter out today!! trying my best!! i finally finished soul eater, so this will have the canon events with stuff like this chapter in between!

Hot. It was really hot right now. Crona’s skin was pressed against the door to his cell, which heated up easily in the summer. It was getting pretty boring in here, but Maka would come and visit him from the other side of the door to report news or just to keep Crona company. He really missed seeing Maka’s face, though, and he wanted to hug her again. If it was for Maka, he thinks he would be okay with melting completely. There were quick footsteps outside the hall, the sound of Maka’s shoes that he had learned to remember. Crona moved from the spot in the corner to stand in-front of the door, he assumed Maka was coming to tell him something. What he didn’t expect was for him to hear the jingle of keys, then the door to open.   
“M-maka? Why’d you open the door...? I’m not allowed to come out.” Crona asked, taking a few steps backwards.  
“Sure, but who says i’m not allowed to come in?” Just then, there was another set of footsteps, then Maka rushed forward and closed the door behind her.  
“If you’re allowed to come in why are you hiding? You better not get us in more trouble!” Ragnarok hollered, banging his fists on Crona’s head.  
“Sorry, I’ll give you some candy, ‘kay?” Maka asked, face slightly red in embarrassment. There was a pause before the footsteps passed them and walked down the hall again. Maka let out a sigh of relief before turning back around, smiling at Crona.  
”It’s frustrating talking to you though a wall, y’know? I figured it would be easier in person!” Maka grabbed Crona’s hands, maneuvering over to his bed, where she sat down with a plop. The action misbalanced Crona, sending him down onto the bed as well.  
“Ahh!” He cried, hitting his nose on the bed frame.  
“Oh crap, Crona i’m sorry!” Maka apologized, waving her hands around in the air.  
“It’s fine, it didn’t hurt that bad..” Crona mumbled, rising back up onto the bed.  
“Crona! It’s Friday, so how about we have a sleepover here? Since we’re friends, it would be awesome! I’m... also kinda scared to leave..” She trailed off at the end, pressing her fingers together.  
“A sleepover? I’ve never had a sleepover before... Okay..” Crona fumbled with the sheets as he talked, he actually slept in the corner most of the time. Maka seemed to beam at his words.  
“Oh, do you have a clock in here?” She asked, scanning the walls of the room.  
“....No..” He admitted. Should he have a clock?   
“O-Kay!” Maka stood up, opening the window latch with one hand and peering out, looking at the sun.  
“Uhhh- I’d say it’s probably around 6:00 PM?” She guessed, closing the window after.  
“Have you eaten dinner yet?”  
“No..” Crona responded, looking over to the food tossed in the trash that Sid slipped under his door everyday. He didn’t know how to tell him he was allergic to tomato sauce.   
“We can go get some from the cafeteria!”  
“You know I’m not allowed to leave..” Crona groaned, he really did wish he could leave. Maka sighed, turning towards the door.  
“I’ll get you something then-“  
“I-I’ll come..”

—- 

And then they were sneaking down the hall, trying not to make loud noises. It’s not like anyone except the teachers would be here, though. When they made it to the cafeteria doors, Maka silently cracked them open, peering in. It was empty, great. They walked in, heading over to the storage.  
“What do you want?” Maka whispered, pausing.  
“I don’t know, really anything is fine.” They didn’t have a lot of time, so ultimately Maka decided in cup noodles (Just add water!), and cookies. Just as Maka grabbed everything, including a water bottle for the ramen, there were quick footsteps. Crap. In a panic, Crona opened the small Janitors closet and pushed the two of them inside, closing the door just as the mystery person entered the room. Stein. Crona didn’t realize how small the closet was till they were both inside, Maka sat on Crona’s legs, their upper bodies pressed together, and Crona’s face against the back of Maka’s. If it wasn’t so dark in the closet, both of their red faces would be visible. Through the cracks of the closet, they could see Stein walking across the polished tiles, his shoes making clicks on the floor till he reached the back counter, grabbing a notebook.  
“I knew it left it here.” Then, his eyes lay on something else. The water bottle. Crona could feel Maka’s breathing hitch as he slowly picked it up, staring at it for a few moments before setting it back down. Then he turned to leave, opening the cafeteria doors and shutting them once more. They both waited a few moments before daring to make a move.  
“I totally thought we were gonna get caught right there!” Maka whispered, turning her face to look at Crona, or where Crona would be if the closet was light. Crona could feel her warm breath on his lips, giving him a sweltering sensation. He swiftly stood up, cracking the door open, and stepped out.   
“Let’s eat the food and then go back to your room.”

—-

Maka and Crona had talked for a few hours until it was dark.  
“I’m tired, should we go to sleep now?” Crona asked letting out a small yawn.  
“Oh, yeah sure!” Maka grinned, standing back up.  
“I-i can sleep in the corner and you can sleep-“  
“There’s no way i’m letting you sleep in the corner, or any place except the bed! It’s your room!”  
“But where would you sleep?”  
“...We could always both sleep in the bed, Crona.”  
“Isn’t my bed too small?”  
“No! It’s fine!” Maka waves her hands around before walking over to the bed.  
“I made up my mind!” She declared before knocking Crona down onto the bed. After a moment of silence, Maka started laughing, Crona eventually too.  
And so, they both slept together in Crona’s twin sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write in more detail about the cuddling, but i wanted it to feel more platonic (for now....) i also thought about having maka and crona kiss in the closet but i ultimately decided against it(shame i know!!!)


	8. comfort after nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crona has another nightmare, this time maka is there to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally wrote some more maka pov!!! crona’s pov is pretty boring rn since he’s locked up

Sharp. The edge of the blade pierced through his skin, sliding downwards. His blood hardened, stopping flow of blood, yet it still put him through agony. Medusa stood over him, eyes narrowed into a icy glare.  
“I’m sorryyy! I won’t.. do it again!” He had cried, only to be thrown against the wall again with a loud thud.   
“You are nothing but a failed experiment if you can’t do this.” But he didn’t think he could. He didn’t know how to interact with people. He was shoved to the floor once more, shattering pain dashing through his ribs, then Medusa raised her foot again-  
“Crona! Crona!” Maka was leaning over him, her eyebrows turned up in concern, hand lightly shaking him.  
“H-huh?” He muttered, raising his head.  
“You were shaking a lot and starting to cry, you were having a nightmare, weren’t you?” Maka whispered, her voice softening.  
“I-.....Y-yea..” His words were slurred, tears dripping down his face.  
“I’m sorry Maka-“  
“Don’t you dare apologize! You didn’t do anything!... do you want to tell me what it was about?” Crona slowly shook his head, fists clenching the blanket draped on top of them.   
“Okay, but i’m here if you ever want to talk about it, okay?”  
“Okay..”  
Maka wrapped her arms around Crona, who tensed up at first but then relaxed into the embrace.  
“It’s okay, Crona.” His body was warm, Maka’s arms pressed up against him. He really liked it when Maka hugged him, actually. Slowly, he closed his eyes again and let himself drift off to slumber.

“Beeeep! Beeee-“ Maka brought her hand down onto the alarm clock, grumbling at the noise. She turned back to Crona, she surprisingly hadn’t woken him with the movement, he was still sound asleep, curled up next to her. Oh yea, she should get out of here before too many people crowded the halls. She slowly got up, carefully taking Crona’s arms off of her waist, then slowly standing up. She turned back to the alarm clock.  
6:30. She didn’t know how long Crona took to get ready, but it was probably less than an hour, so she set an alarm for 7:00. She walked to the door, peering out, scanning the halls for any teachers. The hall was clear, so she turned back to Crona one last time and left the room, careful to not let the door slam behind her. Crona really did need the extra sleep with his eye bags.   
"Maka!” She turned to the sound of the noise, Soul, before smiling and waving at him. He grinned at her, returning the wave.  
“Where were you last night? I was hungry, y’know.” He complained, his grin turning into a frown.  
“Sorry! I... was with Crona.” She admitted, fingers fidgeting around. Souls expression changed for a moment before he let out a sigh.  
“You really are a bad kid.” He scoffed.  
“YOU’RE THE BAD ONE!” She hollered, raising her fist. Soul laughed, grinning.  
“Hmmph! Whatever, I’m going to get breakfast at the cafeteria.” She turned, walking down the hall. She usually made her own breakfast, but since she slept at the school she didn’t really have time. She made her way there, grabbing a yogurt, quickly eating it, then discarding the trash into the bin. She made her way to 1st period, where Stein would probably teach them about how to deal with Arachnophobia again. She walked down the hall, making it to class. She knew Crona still wasn’t allowed to leave, or she would’ve waited for him outside the classroom. With a sigh, she entered class. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to have them kiss really bad but it has to wait... i have plans!


	9. amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona goes to a new amusement park with Maka, he learns that he doesn’t like roller coasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is way longer than usual!!!

Crona woke up on his own, warm blanket draped over his body. He raised his head, scanning for Maka. Oh, she must have left to go to her remedial classes on the weekends. He sighed, standing up and carefully draping the blanket back over his bed, stopping when it looked slightly presentable. He slowly walked over to his dresser, grabbing his brush and working his way through his slightly tangled hair. He never used to brush his hair, when he first came to the DWMA he had spent hours brushing through the matted mess, Liz helping him. Once he finished, he sat back down on his bed, sinking his head into his knees like what he always did when he was alone.  
“Crona? I’m coming in.” The voice of Sid, who was kinda scary. Crona looked up as the door swung open, Sid walking forward.  
“Lord Death made up his mind, he thinks that you should be free, now that Arachne has the brew, an attack could happen at anytime, and we need every help we can to fight. Though, you’re not completely free, when you’re not in your cell, you have to be with someone at all times, alright?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“Ok-Okay, thanks a lot!” Crona answered, sitting up farther. Sid smiled, turning away and walking down the hall. He rose up, biting his nails as he thought. It was nice he could go places now, though he was required to have company, it wasn’t that big of a hassle, Crona didn’t usually go anywhere alone, so he was just fine. Perhaps he could do something with his friends, they were always kind to him, Crona wasn’t sure he deserved that kindness, especially after what he has done. He made up his mind and sat down on his knees once more, deciding having some extra sleep might benefit the constantly tired boy, he’s been really insecure about his eye bags lately. He brought a hand to his pillow, bringing it to his chest with a content sigh.

—-

Crona wasn’t asleep, more just sitting there, wishing he was asleep, when he heard a knock at his door.  
“C-come in..” He tried to make his voice a little louder when he spoke, he didn’t like yelling. The door opened, Maka standing in the doorway.  
“Crona, I heard Lord Death changed your lockdown rules! Oh yea, me, Kid, Blackstar, Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz and Patty are going to the amusement park that recently opened, so I figured you could come!” She smiled.  
“I’m not sure how to deal with amusement parks..” Crona hesitated, looking down. He had seen them, but never been in one. They were always crowded, and he didn’t know how to interact with strangers.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun! I’ll stay with you the whole time, okay?”  
“....Okay, I guess..” Crona gave up resisting, Maka always managed to bring him anyways.  
“Okay, let’s go then! Everyone else is waiting!” She grabbed his arm and hurried down the hall, clearly more excited about this than Crona.  
Soon, he saw everyone else by the door, Blackstar doing some weird dance.  
“Crona’s coming!” Maka announced, letting go of my arm.  
“Great. Let’s go.” Soul grinned, turning to exit the room.  
“How far is it?” Tsubaki asked, hands drawn behind her back.  
“About 15 minute drive, it’s outside of Death City. I convinced Maka to ask her Papa to drive us though.” Soul responded, the said vehicle being parked outside. Crona didn’t like cars that much, he always felt like the walls were too close for comfort. He turned to Maka before sighing and sitting in the car. There were a lot of them, so Liz and Patty had to turn into their gun forms to fit. Crona was squeezed up against Maka’s side, luckily his other side was against the window. With a loud noise, the car whirred to life, making the drive to the park. 

—-

Crona finally looked away from the window when the car stopped outside the park.   
“Okay, let’s go on our date now Maka!” Spirit said, hands floating through the air.  
“You’re not coming!” She yelled, chopping him on the head with her book that always manages to appear out of thin air. He let out a cry, backing back down onto the car. Everyone else got out of the car, walking to the park. They had to wait in line, then get bracelets around their wrists. Crona had hated wearing bracelets, he used to have lots of cuts on his wrists from using his needle attack in battle.   
“Let’s go on that one!” Blackstar pointed to the highest ride in sight, making Crona’s throat drop.  
“How about we split into groups so nobody has to do rides they don’t want to?” Tsubaki suggested.  
“That sounds good!” Maka turned to Soul,  
“Let’s go with Crona!” Crona awkwardly grabbed his arm with his fist, what if Soul didn’t want to group up with him?  
“Sure. Let’s go to that ride.” He pointed to a ride that wasn’t too high or steep, a normal looking track.  
“What do you think, Crona?”  
“Okay..” He muttered, following them as they walked to the ride. Blackstar and Tsubaki went off the the high tide he had originally pointed off, and Blackstar went off with Liz and Patty, probably to try and make the park perfectly symmetrical. There wasn’t a line for the ride, so they walked in. The carts had room for 2 people, not 3. Crona realized this, slightly panicked.  
“Oh, the carts are 2 person carts.” Maka said, realizing it too. Crona almost flinched as she grabbed his arm and led him to the pink cart, sitting in it.  
“You sit in the one behind us!” She yelled to Soul.  
“I don’t wanna sit in the purple one!”  
“Well that’s too bad for you!” Soul groaned, sitting in the cart. After a minute or two, more people got into the ride, filling most of the carts. Then, the ride started. The carts went around the track, going up and down, speeding up and slowing down. Crona was a little scared, but the drops weren’t nearly that bad, and it was actually kind of fun. Soon enough, the ride ended and they got off.  
“That was k-kinda fun..” Crona admitted, smiling in excitement. Maka grinned back,  
“Totally! We should go on a bigger one next, if you’re okay with it Crona!” He was fine on that ride, so he should be fine on others, right?   
“Okay.” Soul beamed at his words, running over to a ride that looked like a circle. A circle? He didn’t think tracks could go on a circle, so that would be fine, right? He followed closely behind Maka, there was more of a line for this ride. After a few minutes of waiting, it was their turn to get onto the ride. These carts had room for 3 people, so he got in the corner, Maka in the middle and Soul in the other corner. Then, after their seatbelts clicked, the ride started. And they were going up high, really high. Maka seemed to notice he was nervous, grabbing his hand. He turned to her for a moment before looking forwards again. And then something happened he didn’t expect, the cart went upside down. Crona squealed, grabbing onto Maka’s hand harder. He didn’t know they could do that! How would he deal with this? The ride sped up, finished the loop and then going up an even larger hill.  
“I’m really scared..” He whispered to Maka, stomach spinning loops. She smiled.  
“It’s okay, it’ll be over soon.” He was still scared. She grabbed his other hand too when they reached the top, he thinks she’s scared too. And then when the drop happened, Crona shrieked, grabbing onto Maka. He was petrified. Then, when he thought it was over, they went on the looped loop again! Crona shut his eyes closed, burying his face into Maka’s side. He could hear Soul laughing, and Maka letting out an occasional scream followed by a laugh. Finally, the ride slowed to a halt, and Crona bolted off to the nearest trash can.  
“Crona, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it would be so scary!” Maka profusely apologized, waving her hands through the air. Crona finished and looked up, then laughed.  
“It’s okay.” Maka paused, then laughed too.  
“Let’s go over to the carnival area!” Crona nodded.  
“Seriously? I don’t wanna win any stuffed animals!” Soul groaned.  
“Then go on the scary rides alone or find Blackstar or something while we go!” Maka snapped back, Soul just turning around, probably to follow her orders. They walked over to a stand, bottles present.   
“I think we have to knock down all the bottles.” Maka announced, giving a 5 dollar bill to the worker. They were given 10 balls.  
“You have to knock down all the bottles with one ball.” The worker explained, stepping to the side. The sides of the stand were decorated with prizes, stuffed animals. Crona looked at the rather cute bunny stuffed animal. It reminded him of the little one Medusa made him kill. Maka saw him looking at it,   
“Do you like that one? When I win, I’ll win it!” She declared.  
She failed.   
“That was totally rigged!” Maka yelled at the worker, who shrugged.  
“Sorry, you just missed.” Maka continued glaring at him.  
“I-it’s okay, Maka..” She sighed, turning around.  
“Get me food!” Ragnarok popped out of Crona’s spine, hollering.  
“Oh yea, maybe we should get food.” Maka quickly scanned the area before walking over to a cotton candy stand.  
“Do you like cotton candy, Crona?” She asked.  
“I don’t know, I’ve never had it.” He responded, not sure if he should have had it. Maka smiled,  
“Then you can try it!” She ordered three cotton candies, one for herself, one for Ragnarok, and one for Crona. The worker handed them over, and she reached her hand out to Ragnarok, giving him one. He almost engulfed it in one bite, coughing.  
“Yum, thanks she-pig!”   
“Ragnarok! Don’t say that!” Crona muttered, glaring at the demon. Ragnarok seeped back into his spine, so Crona turned to his cotton candy. He carefully took a bite out of it. It tasted good! His eyes lit up as he took another bite.  
“I like it..” He told Maka, smiling.  
“Good! Here, do you want to try mine?” She handed hers over to Crona, he tried hers as well.  
“Y-yea.. it tastes good.” As Maka finished hers, he couldn’t help but think about the fact her lips had touched the area he had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m starting to read the manga and it’s so weird they refer to crona as a girl!! i honestly like it better than him though!!


	11. to settle it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona decides he has to settle things with Medusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this one is so short!! i made the last one longer to make up for it, and the one after this will be longer too!

Crona was sat against his bed, spacing off as usual, when there was a knock on his door.  
“C-come in..” Crona raised his voice, sitting up straight to look at the door. The door opened to reveal Maka, her expression worried.   
“Crona, you need to see this!” She yelled, not moving from the spot in the doorframe.  
“Huh? See what?”  
“Just come.” Crona, still confused, got up and walked over to Maka, who turned and walked out towards the balcony. Crona followed her, concerned. What did she need him to see? Was he in trouble? When they made their way out, there was a crowd of students surrounding the ledge. Maka walked to the front and pointed to some guards surrounding someone. The realization struck Crona as he realized the small figure was Medusa. His breath caught in his throat, immediate terror running through his veins. Then, she turned her head, and for a mere moment, she made eye contact with him. Crona grabbed the back of Maka’s shirt and hid behind her instantly, his body shaking.  
“Are you okay, Crona? I’m sorry, I should have told you before I dragged you out here.” Maka whispered, tilting her head to him.  
“Why.. why is Medusa Sa- Medusa here?” He questioned, voice trembling.  
“You see the red sky? The Kishin is sending out madness wavelengths, she made a deal to give the Kishin’s location for her safety.” Blackstar spoke, from his spot on one of the spikes,  
“But don’t fear! I’ll defeat the Kishin!” He hollered, pointing his thumbs at himself. Maka rolled her eyes, turning back to the railing.  
“How can they give protection to the woman who hurt Crona?” She complained, sending a glare after the guards and Medusa. Crona could feel that her body had tensed up, anger in her expression. As they went out of sight, students began to trickle back into the hall.  
“Maka, I have to go do something.” Crona muttered, turning and walking down the halls. He eventually spotted Sid, walking up to him.  
“Err-.. Can I- Could I talk to Lord Death?” He asked, looking up at the man.   
“What for?”

And then he was sat on a pillow in the death room, anxiously pulling at his finger beds.  
“I... want to go to Medusa.. to settle things.”  
“Crona.” He turned to see Marie-Sensei standing over him.  
“I will go too, Crona. I want to get Stein back- No, I will get Stein back.” She announced, eyes narrowed.  
“Very well~! You may go.” Lord Death announced. Crona’s eyes widened a little at his words, he hadn’t expected him to give in so easily.   
“Then, Crona, we will leave tomorrow morning.” Marie announced before turning and exiting the room. Crona bowed before following. He supposed he would just go back to his room to rest. He didn’t have much to pack aside from food and water, the only thing he owned that he took value of was the photo of him and Maka, but that was too important to bring on the mission. Tiredly, he laid down on his bed, grabbing his pillow and sinking his head into it, deciding to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333 i really liked this scene in the anime! we r reaching the end of the anime plot, but who knows. i might include some of the manga plot


	12. apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my apology

so... i’m really sorry, but i’ve lost motivation for this fanfic! there won’t be any more parts, but trust me, new crona/maka fanfics will be coming soon! i have lots of better ideas that just inspire me more than this. besides, after finishing the manga, i’m not inspired by the rushed plot of the anime anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u r liking this fanfic so far


End file.
